Little Moments
by dolceeevita
Summary: Moments between a blossoming friendship and romance.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or these characters. _I wish._

These are some little moments between Jackson and April, I imagine happening in my head throughout the season. I intend on maybe four chapters. This is Season 6.

Little Moments.

He intimidates her, when she first sees him. His piercing eyes, smooth voice, all star surgeon hands, perfect mouth– he certainly is the eye candy of Mercy West and the one every attending wants. The first time they talk happens when Reed goes back to her shift and April is alone picking at the stale red jello that she regrets taking every day, but chocolate pudding was too much of an indulgence right? Her mind debates when—

"Can I sit?"

April looks up to see _those_ eyes, and she is taken aback a little.

"Uh yeah, sure."

He sits and smiles, and eats his food pensively.

"How is it that we've been here for 3 months and haven't spoken a word to each other?"

April shrugs nervously, "You are always in cardio-"

"And you're always with Reed."

"So?"

"So…make more friends. You're gonna need 'em."

April is silent for a moment, but then stutters, "Well, you- you have too many friends."

"Excuse me?"

"No offense, but you are a household name…everyone wants to be your friend…it doesn't mean they have your back."

She wonders if she speaks out of turn, if she is truly going to screw herself in this program—

"You're right. That's why I want to be friends with you. You actually have a heart."

"How do you know that?" she asks with a defensive tone. Was she really that much of an open book?

"You bring Reed and Charles coffee every morning. You smile at the nurses, visit babies, I've never seen anyone so happy to be at the hospital at three o'clock in the damn morning. It's…weird, but refreshing."

She is silent for longer then a heart waiting for it's next beat, and he takes it the wrong way.

"Alright then," Jackson rises with a frown. He should have known better. She'd probably throw herself at him or be too afraid anyway—

"You have at least three women a week vying for your attention and you hate it. You want people to respect you and not just like you for how you look or the Avery name."

He sits back down slowly in surprise at the confidence in her voice and observations-

"You know all your patient to the tiniest detail and have an almost flawless bedside manner-

"Almost?"

"Oh and your mother is absolutely amazing-

"She is a tyrant!"

She just grins and points to the unopened pudding, in his otherwise completed tray.

"Are you going to eat that?"

He gives her a teasing look, but surrenders the pudding.

"You're okay, April Kepner."

"You too…for an _Avery_."

* * *

Suddenly everything is different with the merger— Reed is a flirt, Charles still pines after her, and Jackson tries to fit in with everyone at Seattle Grace.

They barely get to talk, and she starts to think he finds her annoying as everyone else does.

Yet today, she has to try.

He is having a rough day, messed up something in a simple surgery, and now everyone from Seattle-Grace was egging on him. The composure he holds is like a Greek statue, but she could see the agitation in his eyes – the subtle fist he makes with his left hand.

She _has _to talk to him.

She follows him into the on-call room, the one in the left wing of the hospital that all the residents sneak into when they are stressed. He trudges his feet along, each with the intention of wanting to get the hell out, but he still has another surgery to scrub in on.

April enters cautiously, and he has hands burying his head with frustration. Sitting near him, she uses the softest voice she can, the one she practices on the babies when she has to comfort disheartened family members.

"You were great today. Don't let them get to you okay? These people from Seattle Grace have no idea-

"I screwed up, April."

"It's not a big deal-

"Yes, it is!" he snaps.

The tone of his voice causes her to jump and she hits her arm on the steal of the bunk bed.

April rubs the spot of pain and takes a breath, "Come on. Tomorrow is a new a day-

"April. I want to be alone right now."

"We can go have a nice dinner after your shift-

"Jesus, can you just go? You are being annoying as hell right now."

A tightness in her heart pulls, as a darkness that is rare in April reflects in her eyes.

"You too? You are the one person besides Reed who I thought—Never mind. I thought you were different Jackson."

She storms out and Jackson groans. What did he just do?

* * *

There is a sadness he cannot deny feeling as he watches her leave the hospital. Her innocent face is brave, but he could see the pain no one else could. She is disappointing her family back on the farm, herself, and the promise she made in her little pink book of becoming the best surgeon Seattle Grace would ever have. She is disappointing the babies in pink and blue onesies he would see her coo, and the girl in the mirror he would hear her reassure was confident and going to own each and every day of her residency.

Yet, he lets the fragile girl slip away, as she walks out of the hospital without looking back.

* * *

Reed takes her out to Joe's a few weeks later, because she is punching numbers at a nearby clinic instead of having a purpose, instead of saving _lives_.

"What if I have to go back home…to the farm?"

"You won't."

"I could see it now, hey Mom. Hey Dad. I know you and the whole freakin' town pray for me every week and put me through college and med school, but I was fired—

"Stop!" Reed puts her arms around April and squeezes her.

"Can't breath-

"You are going to be an amazing surgeon, marry the hottest doctor, and run your own hospital. Now lets do SHOTS!"

Reeds release her grip and heads to the bar before April could protest. She didn't even notice Jackson walk up to her, until she feels his gaze and looks up.

"Hey."

She mumbles a hello, then walks to the bar before Jackson could say a word.

A shot or three may be just she needs tonight.

* * *

He hears she is coming back a few days later, thanks to Chief Shepherd and he smiles a nervous smile.

Second chances are rare, he thinks.

* * *

It's a rough first day, trying to get back into a groove – administrating all of Derek's tasks.

"I have to prove myself," she thinks as she eats her red (stale) jello. Reed and Charles were off today, and she is stuck having lunch alone. The rest of Seattle gawks and she wonders why she even came back.

Today is a day for chocolate, why didn't she just splurge for once in her life—

A pudding cup suddenly drops down on her tray.

The voice cracks, but recovers smoothly, "Thought you might need it. Welcome back."

He sends her an award winning Avery smile (but really) and walks away.

With that, she somehow knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Reed saunters off to Sloan and she is livid.

"You are a terrible influence!"

He shoots her a dismissive look, "Why shouldn't she have a little fun?"

"Well, for one thing Mark Sloan is in love with Lexie Grey."

"_Little Grey _is with _Alex_ _Karev,_" he mocks.

"That's not the point! They love each other and are denying their feelings!"

He rolls his eyes and moves closer.

"That's none of your business."

"I guess so, but I can't take their longing looks at the hospital any longer."

"Mark and Lexie are adults. Plus, Reed wants to have fun. I am sure Sloan does too."

"Whatever. I don't get you people."

He is now inches away from her body, and in a low voice talks while twirling his finger,

"Look, everyone gets a little wound up. Sex, well, it's the ultimate stress reliever. Makes you think clearly again."

The close proximity between her and Jackson makes her feel a little bit dizzy and slightly lightheaded, as she breathes in his cologne.

"You should try it…maybe with a certain _married_ McDreamy?"

The moment is over and she proceeds to slap him on the head, a little more aggressively.

"He is my mentor!"

He mhm's her questionably and pours her some more of the mixed cocktail, and is grateful they are _back_.

* * *

Even with all the chaos and tragedy that happened inside of the hospital today and the loss of _two_ of her best friends, outside is absolutely beautiful. She freezes and stops, the other residents soon follow themselves, with a sudden halt. The sky looks _spectacular_, with clouds painted in purple and pink shades, while the sunset layers the sky with a mellow orange. It looks unreal, especially for Seattle.

"Wow," she mumbles.

He slips his hand in hers, and stares.

They all do, with a tiny bit of hope.


	2. Interlude, Part I

Thank you for the wonderful comments and feedback. Because of you wonderful people, I was inspired to write more. Here is part 1 of season 7!

The Interlude, Part 1

She is sick of the condolences, "the sorry about your friends" line, and the fact that they have to get approved to go back to work. "_Rules are rules. They are there for a reason_," she reminds herself by writing in her little pink book.

_"Keep it together," _she repeats to herself.

He huffs as he enters her room, "Good luck with that. If they don't approve me tomorrow-

"Rules are rules, Jackson. They just want to make sure we are okay-

"Of course we are not okay. We lost two friends and I had freakin' gun pointed to my head-

"And you have nightmares every night and I can't open a closet door without flinching. I know."

He hears the strain in her voice, sees the horror in her eyes, and suddenly all his frustration is forgotten.

There is a protective switch that turns on with her, ever since…well they've been gone. They only have each other now. Jackson scoots next to her and puts his arms around her; he can feel the goose bumps on her delicate skin.

She buries herself in him and he holds on with no intention of letting go.

This is their pattern. They take turns comforting each other.

Today, it was _his_.

* * *

The wedding was over, but the remnants of the celebration still lingered with left over food, dirty plates, a bar comprised of different types of alcohol on the kitchen table, and confetti everywhere – all in all a mess. She couldn't sleep nor could she take in the mess in front of her, so like any normal person recovering from a trauma: she cleans. In fifteen minutes the place is halfway to being immaculate when-

What the hell are you doing?" Karev groggily asks.

"_Cleaning_."

"It's 3 am."

"Someone needs to do it."

"You are insane-

"What's going on?" Jackson asks, while she Swiffer's a stain profusely.

She didn't even hear him come in, or Alex for that matter. Why won't they leave her alone?

"I'm cleaning! Okay? I can't sleep! And this place just needs to be clean. Is that alright with you both?"

Alex, with a huge piece of cake in his mouth shrugs and mumbles, "Do wh-atever the hell you want Kepner."

Jackson stares at her for a moment, and can feel his heavy eyelids fighting the nightmares he faces in his sleep. Without a word he begins to clean the dirty dishes in the sink. Alex stares at them both, as they work in a team to get the kitchen in order- it is natural and effortless, each trying to distract themselves from their own demons.

A moment later, Alex joins.

* * *

Today is not her day. They found out something about her that she wanted to keep _private_, something she didn't want anyone to know. It is her personal business. Why is everyone in such a fit about it? She waits for the elevator in frustration, clicking the button impatiently until the metal door opens. Of course, he is there.

"Whoa, looking a little angry there April," he teases.

She glares and moves past a grinning Jackson, towards the back of the elevator. She leans against the rails, hoping somehow he will forget she is there.

"So, the beach huh?"

"Yup."

"Sounds pretty romantic..."

"It was. There were fireworks and everything."

"Fireworks?"

"Yes. Beautiful, sparkling, colorful fireworks-

The elevator door opens and she books it; Jackson shouts after her, "See you at Joe's tonight!"

Though he teases her, deep down, something about her being a virgin makes him respect her all the more.

* * *

It is eleven p.m. and the residents from Seattle Grace are checking out of their local bar. They usually split a cab or walk, but with drizzling rain foreshadowing a huge storm they opt for the first option. She declines the offer and decides to walk home.

"You sure?" Meredith asks with concern.

"Yeah!" the buzz is already picking up her mood. "I just want to clear my head."

"If this is about your whole purity thing-"

Meredith punches Alex in the stomach as they enter the cab, "See you at home!"

She begins to walk down the road, her mind trying to process the day.

Is it her promise to Jesus or her own personal insecurity that is upsetting her? Maybe it is time to make a change-

"April!"

She turns around to see a dark image rushing towards in the distance - and soon enough it is revealed to be none other than Jackson Avery.

He is out of breath, and holds on to her shoulder for support.

"You walk fast for someone with short legs."

"Thanks?" A beat skips. "Why didn't you take a cab with everyone else?"

"I wasn't going to let you walk home alone. It's dark."

"Uh-huh. Or maybe you wanted to apologize for saying there is "shame" in being a "virgin."

"Not really." He sees her about to turn away and stops her, "Kidding. Yes, that too. I actually respect it."

"Really? You don't think I'm pathetic or a prude?"

"I think one day you are going to find someone very special. And nothing else will matter."

She bows with a smile, "Wise words from Jackson Avery."

"Please, would you expect anything less?"

She rolls her eyes, "Arrogant."

As they begin to walk home, the rain thunders and the drops begin to fall at a rapid pace.

"Race you home!"

He takes off and a moment later she shouts after him, "Short legs, remember!"

Before she catches up with him, April Kepner dances in the rain and never feels more alive.

* * *

He checks himself out in the mirror, blue scrubs and all.

Why is he single again? When he is an attending he better be in a relationship-

"You look good okay? Stop checking yourself out. It's narcissistic and _weird_."

"Ha, ha. I just wanted to make sure I didn't stain them. I can't wait to wear them for real."

"If you pass the boards that is."

"Oh, I will. I have the family history to prove it."

April smirks, "That can only get you so far. I've already ordered my books to study for the boards."

"What?"

Jackson looks panicked, as she fixes her hair nonchalantly in the mirror.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!" She walks away, back into the temporary life of an attending.

He looks after her with his mouth agape, and quickly takes out his I-Phone.

* * *

He sits in the living room with a beer in his hand, watching a rerun of Friends with a cold pizza on the table in front of him. He sits in a daze and April comes in with another set of beer and pizza.

She takes out a beer before collapsing next to him and pouts, "I failed today."

"Join the club."

As April takes a sip of her beer, she can't help but cough a sarcastic laugh.

"Some future attendings we are."

"Cheers to that," he clanks his beer with hers.

They both take a sip with the same deadpan look on their faces.

"I guess I should really order those books," she sighs.

"You mean you don't have them?"

"I was messing with you...Wait, did you-

He groans and shows her his receipt on his phone, "Of course."

April starts laughing hysterically.

"Not funny. At least I have the head start now."

Her laughter continues.

His stone cold face breaks, and he begins to crack as well.

The laughter dies down a few moments later, and April composes a serious face.

"You think Reed and Charlie would be disappointed?"

His heart tugs from hearing their names, and tries to remain steady.

"They'd be happy, because they would have kicked ass at their surgeries today and showed us up."

She nods and this time she clanks her beer with his.

"Cheers to that."

* * *

He is reading a chart with intensity, when she interrupts him.

"There is a camera behind you!"

Jackson stops reading the chart, and instantly looks up with a nervous grin on his face.

"Gotcha!" she teases.

"Seriously?" he shoves her. "You are a brat."

"Maybe. But you are a camera whore."

He shakes his head, "You know I was at the store this morning and got your favorite chocolate mocha pudding-

"Give it!"

"Nope. I think it'll be my victory snack after surgery today," he says while walking away.

She goes the opposite direction in a huff.

* * *

She was excited to tell him about _her_ victory in surgery today and how she managed to steal the pudding from him, until she heard about him getting stuck during the lockdown.

She can't imagine how that must feel, the pressure to keep that man alive - the memories of being trapped it must have set off. She walks around the hospital to find him, in all his secret spots, but he is not there. The last place she looks is Joe's and he is alone in the back of the bar, clearly wanting to be alone.

Of course, she walks of over.

She doesn't care if he yells at her or pushes her away or even calls her annoying. She is going to persist to the very end, until he releases some of the aggression or fear he is keeping inside.

"Look I know you want to be alone-

"I felt helpless."

Her innocent eyes widen, as she sits in surprise at his omission.

"Today, between those doors...it felt like the day we lost them."

All she can do is nod, her own emotions resurfacing.

She does the only thing she can and slips her hand in his.

This is their pattern. They take turns comforting each other.

Today, it was _hers. _


	3. Interlude, Part II

Hi wonderful people. Sorry the lack of updates, life is tough! Trying to find a real person job. But I love Little Moments and will keep updating! In the fall I want to do a Season 9 Little Moments :) The summer will be season 7 and 8; perhaps some speculation of what will happen before the season begins. Anyway, enjoy I am trying my best to capture Jackson and April's relationship - this is how I envision their relationship growing. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you all are the best!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She is a _solider_. Hunt called her a true soldier before she left the hospital today. She couldn't stop grinning as her, Alex, and Lexie entered the house. Today was the day where she finally decided what specialty she wanted to pursue: trauma. She won! She actually _won_. In the midst of a crisis, she could perform. Okay, it may not have been a "real" crisis, but she knows she will have what it takes; Alex and Lexie were actually being nice and Jackson stood up for her – it was the little things, the little moments that counted.

And then as she walks into the kitchen after them, she smells a fresh aroma of French toast. She sees Jackson and remembers him leaving in the middle of the session. She tries to be there for him, but sometimes when he shuts down-

"Heard you were amazing today," he says with a genuine smile.

"Oh you know saved some lives-

"_Dummy_ lives," Lexie corrects.

"Okay fine, _dummy_ lives. I heard Hunt made you do the lab alone."

Jackson shrugs, "Eh, him and Yang were in a deep discussion. It wasn't that bad."

"Should've stuck with us," Alex remarks on his way out of the kitchen, "Kepner kicked ass." April blushes.

"I'm sorry I miss _that_."

Lexie steals some of his French toast, "Delicious."

"Hey!"

"Didn't Meredith tell you? If you wanna live here you have to share," she teases and heads up the stairs.

He smiles after her and turns to April, "Hungry?"

She rolls her eyes at him checking out Lexie, but digs in without hesitation, "I didn't know you could cook."

"I didn't know you were such a trauma expert."

She pours a large chunk of maple syrup on her half and takes a huge piece inside of her mouth.

Her next words come out extremely muffled, "Needs moar cinneeaamon."

"Hot," he jokes.

She laughs, but can still tell he is upset.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I want to eat instead. Trauma stirs up a huge appetite."

"Hmmm. You know what'd be really good with this?"

His eyes light up. She hasn't cooked her special breakfast since they were at Mercy West-

"Buttermilk biscuits with scrambled eggs."

"It's midnight April, you don't have to-

"Hey, trauma brings on a huge appetite remember? Plus, I need lunch for tomorrow."

"We should open up our own brunch for trauma surgeons."

She grins, "Soldiers need to eat after all."

* * *

Jackson Avery is having trouble focusing this morning. He has three women on his mind, each representing a different aspect of his life. First there is Bailey, whom he needs to win over to get back in the surgical game - she is his ticket to scrubbing in. Then there is Lexie Gray, who he has to admit he is beginning to get quite smitten with. She is confident, smart, beautiful, and most of all unattainable. Everyone knows Lexie and Mark keep dancing around each other, but he can't help himself, if only she would give him a chance-

"Jackson!"

He turns around to see April, the other woman on his mind. He is slightly amused, but worried for her as she has developed a recent crush on resident bad boy Alex Karev.

"Did you hear about the super secret patient? I bet it's a musician-" She halts when she sees Karev having another discussion with Stark. "Oh no, that can't be good. The new peds guy is giving Alex such a hard time-

Jackson rolls his eyes, "You got it bad."

"Um, no."

"Um, yes. I'm telling you he is no good for you-

"Well, Lexie isn't either," she protests.

"We'll see about that."

April shakes her head annoyed, "Okay," and heads over to Karev and Stark.

He sighs and goes back on his hunt for Bailey, she has to be front and center on his mind until Yang's party.

* * *

The dimmed streets lights just about cover the tears emerging from April Kepner's eyes. She is a _fool_ for believing that Alex Karev could be the guy for her. She let her guard down for once, trying to see the good in this damaged boy, after all she heard that his wife left him and he has a troubled family history. With all these stories, rumors - maybe she thought she could fix him with her faith and heal the wounds left behind by his past. _  
_

In the end, maybe she was just trying to heal her own wounds and doubts. She trembles along to the front of Yang's new apartment, and can't stop thinking about the way he touched her. For a moment, it felt good. A hot, forbidden encounter, something she always dreamt of experiencing. Yet, once he got past _that_ point, it was too much. It wasn't right, he wasn't right - he bruised her.

_"Too fast, too soon,"_ she thinks over and over until she finds herself climbing the stairs of the former firehouse.

Her body is shaking, and the girl embodying innocence doesn't even realize it. She mumbles incoherently to Hunt, unable to keep her composure-

"Hey, hey," Jackson says gently pulling her into his arms.

He guides her to the kitchen, and her sobs cannot be contained any longer.

"April, what happened?" he was already on edge, and seeing his friend like this was the tip of iceberg.

She buries herself into his chest, it is the only safe place she knows.

After a few moments, she pulls away "I-I went to talk to Alex - and we started kissing-

April sobs, and Jackson furrows his eyebrows.

"We kissed and he wouldn't stop...too fast-"

He was furious now. "How dare he?" _That bastard knows she's a virgin! _

All the anger from today, seeing Lexie flirt with Sloan across the room, and now this- he sees Alex enter and his control is lost, as his fist makes way to Karev's face.

* * *

The Grey house is quiet, as he enters the foyer alone. Lexie opted to stay out a bit more, which he suspects is talk to Sloan. He doesn't care though, because she considers him a friend and he's working his way up in her world. Yet, April is still on his mind, as he didn't even see her leave. He runs up to her room and knocks, but there is no answer.

"April," he presses.

He knocks again, "Come on, I know you're in there."

A quiet, squeaky voice erupts, "Go away Jackson."

"I punched a guy for you Kepner, you better let me in-

"Fine." A beat. "But you'll regret it!"

He opens the door hesitantly, and is surprised to see a very disorganized April Kepner. She has her hair up in a messy pony tail and is sporting a tank and sweatpants that are too big for her. The only thing in perfect condition is her bed, as she lays on the covers disgruntled. A laptop is set up on her bed for her viewing pleasure, with a pillow used as as stand. Oh, and of course a carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream lies leisurely next to her.

"I told you you'd regret it," she mutters darkly.

For the first time all day, he laughs. "You are a mess."

"Thanks."

He sits on the bed next to her and puts his arm around her, "It's cute."

"It's pathetic."

"Stop. You're adorable...Are you okay?"

"Nothing a little Ben & Jerry's and _When Harry Met Sally_ can't fix."

"_When Harry Met Sally_?"

"You've never seen it?"

"No...let me guess chick flick?"

She tries to grin, "It's a classic!"

He notices that she is still trying to hold back tears, "Talk to me."

She shakes her head, "I just want to watch my favorite movie and eat my ice cream and sleep all day before our night shift."

"_April_."

"What?"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

Suddenly, she is furious, "Really? You don't talk to me about your problems!"

"That's not the same-

"You have nightmares. I have nightmares too Jackson! And you don't understand okay. You just don't. I'm a virgin and everyone makes fun of me for it. Even you. Now, I am the "adorable" one who can't even handle getting to second base and I am 28. Nobody thinks I can handle it. No one understands. You punched Alex, and I appreciate that, but it wasn't just for me and you know it. You had a bad day and Alex was the perfect punching bag-

"April let's watch the movie," Jackson interrupts her not able to handle anymore.

"Wh-What?"

"You're right I don't understand. But I want to be here for you, like you are for me. So let's watch this damn chick-flick." He grabs the ice cream from her and presses play on her laptop.

She looks at him in shock, as he takes a spoonful of ice cream and shoves it into his mouth.

"What are you staring at? Trying to watch _When Harry Met Samantha _here."

After a moment she breathes out, and smiles. Jackson Avery was full of surprises.

"Sally," she corrects and steals the ice cream back from him, in which they continue the swap until she falls asleep on his shoulder.

After he wakes up from drifting off himself, he tucks her in gently with her favorite blanket that is draped over her desk chair.

_"Adorable dork," _he thinks before leaving her room for the night._  
_

* * *

Today she feels like a million bucks, she is ready to take on the world. She packed her favorite pudding, baked some cupcakes for the residents, and even managed to get a haircut earlier that morning. Jackson really made her feel better, and she knew that Karev couldn't get to her.

Well, maybe the whole situation is still in the back of her mind but she was a _solider_.

* * *

Jackson still is unsettled by his nightmare, but at least he loves night shifts. Another reason to avoid the darkness. Day nightmares managed to plague him as well, but working with Lexie would get him through the night. Maybe he would even be able to open up to her about-

"Jackson!"

He turns around to see an exasperated April Kepner.

"You're never going to believe this. These two fifteen year olds-

"I'm busy April," he interrupts her as he eyes Lexie beckoning him down the hall. He walks away from her, not even looking back.

"O-kay then," she sighs disappointed in search for another resident.

* * *

She can't stop grinning, Bailey talking about her maiden voyage. Bailey talking about her "Ben." It was too good. She had to tell someone, it couldn't wait any longer- "Yes!" She thinks as she spots Jackson walking towards her.

"Oh my god. You're not going to believe this-

"Fifteen year olds again?" Jackson says, somewhat annoyed.

"Jeez what is your problem-

"Avery!" Lexie calls him from the service desk.

"Gotta go," he quickly mutters distracted.

Once again she sighs, but still can't stop grinning at Bailey and her "needs."

* * *

She sits with a glowing smile reflecting on her night with Bailey's voice clouding her mind,_"You take your maiden voyage with a nice boy, a kind boy. A boy who loves you. A boy that you love so much you wanna superglue yourself to him. You wait."_

April didn't need to feel guilty about her faith anymore, by the time she met her "true love" it'd be perfect. He would understand why she really waited, and he would whisk her away on their honeymoon night. No pressure. She didn't need to reform some bad boy to make it okay for her to have sex, it would happen naturally in the way she intended to-

"Why are you still up?" a groggy voice interrupts.

Her daze is broken, and Jackson stands before her. He is without a shirt and wearing dark pajama pants. A signature Avery nighttime outfit, that even makes her look twice.

She scoffs, "Now you want to listen to me?"

He looks at her bewildered, "What?"

"You ignored me the whole night. I was trying to tell you something-

"I was working on a case, April."

"I hate when you do that," she says quietly.

"What?"

"Talk to me like I'm annoying or an innocent kid. You were so sweet yesterday, I don't get it. One minute you treat me like a friend, then...I don't know."

His face softens and moves closer to her, "I'm sorry. I was distracted tonight - I shouldn't have treated you that way. I really trust you April, more then anyone here. And, well that's a little scary for me sometimes - I push people away. I lose control."

They are in close proximity, breaching an intimacy they haven't experienced before and the rest of Bailey's words come flooding through her ears, "_You hear me? Keep your knees together. And believe me, even though you haven't met your Ben yet, you will meet your Ben. Not my Ben, but your own Ben… who might or might not be called Ben."_

_Could Jackson be her Ben?_

"April?"

Her daze is broken once again, and she smiles at him. "I care about you too. I'll always be here for you Jackson, just let me in too okay?"

He nods, "Done."

A mischievous look spreads across his face. "Guess who made progress with Lexie tonight?"

"Oh boy. No wonder you were distracted tonight, what happened?"

Jackson looks like an excited teenager, as he reveals his bonding moments with Little Grey. She is happy to see him smile, and hopes this works out for him.

Though Bailey's drunk persona still dances in her head, she shuts down the handsome, _experienced_ Jackson Avery as her possible Ben.

"_You wait_," the voice persists.


End file.
